FR: Boy's Night Part 1/Transcript
(Scene opens to Canterlot City) Daniel: (Narrating) Its been a couple of weeks after the Dazzlings we're defeated and we all went our seperate ways. But tonight, I'm getting some of my friends together for a night of fun. After all, we shouldn't have to get back together simply because the universe is in danger. (Daniel is seen waiting for a bus while over somethings on a list he has) Daniel: All right now all that's left is to get back home and wait for them to arrive. Can't wait for them to see the surprise ???: Yo Danny! (Daniel looks and sees his friend Jane Jones coming) Daniel: Jane! What are you doing here? Jane: Oh just exploring the city, looking for somethings I could do. Something instead of stealing. What about you? What's my favorite prince been up to? Daniel: Oh most of it is nothing worth mentioning. But right now I'm just getting a few things set up for tonight. Jane: Tonight? Daniel: Yeah. I called a bunch of our old friends together and we are gonna have ourselves a night of fun. Jane: Oh really? Can I join in? Daniel: Normally Jane, I'd say yes, but I didn't invite all our friends. I just invite the guys. Jane: The guys? Daniel: Yeah. David, Jack, Brody, Levi, Masaru, ect, I'm throwing us a Boy's Night. Jane: A Boy's Night? Daniel: Yeah. A Night where me and the guys just hand and do stuff together. Its something I don't think I've ever done efore and I thought it would be fun. Hope you're not upset. Jane: Oh not at all. I get it. Something a guy just needs to hang out with the guys. Daniel: '''(Looks at his watch) Oh they should be here soon. I better get back home quick. Really sorry to cut this short Jane. '''Jane: Eh no problem. Just tell Cloe I said "Hi" next time you see her. Daniel: Will do. Bye Jane. (Daniel then uses his super speed and runs off. Jane however stands there and thinks) Jane: A Boy's Night huh...? (Smiles) Well. That gives me an idea. (Later at Daniel's Mansion, we see David arriving at the front door. He knocks and Daniel opens the door) Daniel: Hey David! Good to see you! David: Hey Daniel. Surprised by this sudden invite, but its great to see you. Daniel: Yeah. Come on in. The others are inside. (David follows Daniel to another room and inside this room they sees, Brody, Preston, Calvin, Levi, Jack, Masaru, Nagisa and Nathan) David: Whoa! What are you guys doing here? Brody: Hey David. Daniel invited us all. Calvin: Yeah he told us he got something big planned. Daniel: Indeed I do. Nathan: Well jeez don't leave us in suspense what's the big plan? Daniel: Well. We've all been close friends for awhile now. We've fought together, had fun together, hell we saved the WHOLE Multi-Universe together! Calvin: Yeah we've been though a lot haven't we? Levi: I thought being a Ranger was the most amazing ever. But the stuff I've been thought with all of you, even reuniting with my brother, I'll never forget any of it. Nagisa: And I haven't forgotten what you all did for all us. You showed us all the truth about who the one behind our suffering. And not only the has IMC payed, but Kotoko has forgiven us. Now we can be a family again. Daniel: Yeah that's what I mean. All these things show we are friends for life. And that's why in honor of our friendship, I want you guys to join for a night of fun! David: A night of fun? You mean like... a Boy's Night? Daniel: Yeah that's right. Just us guys doing whatever we want. Preston: Well that explains why Cloe and the girls aren't here. Nathan: A Boy's Night? Sweet! Me and the boys in my crew do stuff that a lot. Brody: Yeah it sounds like fun. Me anad Levi are down. Masaru: I never had one of these before... Then again never had any form of fun thanks to the IMC... Nathan: Ah well then all the more reason to have one! You and Nagisa are LONG over due for some big time fun! Masaru: I don't know... Nagisa: Ah let's give it a try. We managed to pull though that Christmas Party all right. And we promised Kotoko after all. Masaru: I'm honestly jealous on how our sister has been able to hold it together after everything... All right why not? Let's see how this turns out. David: Well Danny, looks like we're all in agreement. Let's have ourselves a Boy's Night! Everyones: BOY'S NIGHT!! TO BE CONTINED.... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline